The funds outlined in this Grant Application are requested in order to permit the accomplishment of an exploratory study directed at the planning for the establishment of a Radiation Therapy Research and Clinical Center in the George Washington University Hospital under the aegis of the George Washington School of Medicine. The Radiation Therapy Center will serve the clinical service requirements of the Hospital, the inner-city, and the surrounding metropolitan areas, including the District of Columbia, Maryland and Virginia as well as providing for training and research at the George Washington University School of Medicine. The creation of a Radiation Therapy Research and Clinical Center for this metropolitan area will result in better care for the cancer patient at an economical cost and will also provide facilities and clinical material for the training of urgently needed radiation therapists, therapy technologists, and support personnel as well as establishing a center for radiation therapy cancer research. The planning program will investigate the feasibility of the creation of such a center, along with the interim and long range requirements for staff, equipment, and facilities needed for a centralized radiation therapy program in the George Wash. Univ. Hosp.